For network setting of a communicating apparatus and a terminal, it is necessary to use information such as an address having integrity between segment information of a network through which they are connected to each other.
In general, the information about the network setting are previously given to the communicating apparatus and the terminal respectively or network information having an integrity are automatically given from the communicating apparatus to the terminal.
However, even if a terminal having network information which has been set and is not well known to the communicating apparatus is connected to the communicating apparatus, the integrity of the network information cannot be taken. Therefore, they cannot communicate with each other in that condition.
In order to solve the problem, a method of taking a countermeasure has been disclosed in JP-A-2001-57572 Publication.
In the method described in the Document, a communicating apparatus gives a proxy ARP (Address Resolution Protocol) response to all of ARP packets transmitted from a terminal having unknown network information, and a packet which needs to be neither received nor relayed by the communicating apparatus is also transmitted from the terminal to the communicating apparatus. Consequently, there is a problem in that a load of the communicating apparatus is unnecessarily increased.